I, You And Troll From The Creator
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Story of Three people, each of them have love for someone, but things just not as good as they want to be. There always 'thing' between them. He who have love at first sigh he saw her. He who have love with her for saving his life. And She who have love with her childhood friend. Lyon Vastia, Loke Leo, Lisanna Strauss. Now Playing Lyon Vastia Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Warning : Contain Hurt, very hurt and Parody.**

**Parody for freak character inside the story, figure it out who is ****_He_****.**

**Bold word for that freak character part dialogue.**

**Lyon Vastia arch, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, if i were i would not make this.**

* * *

Lyon Vastia arc

-Chapter 1-

**Lyon Vastia P.O.V**

It's just another peace morning in Lamia Scale, Today looks like everyone enjoy they free time.  
Many people had came back from job and decide to took rest for a while in the Guild.

Hm... It's been a while since the last time i see Fairy Tail, they are one hell of great Guild.  
And i missed her, i missed Juvia...  
When the first time i saw her somehow i can feel warmth in heart and whole my body.  
Thousands of butterfly feel like flying in stomach, i never grow tired to see her.  
The last time i felt like that was when i met Ul, my master.

I even confess my feeling at first time i saw her, but why...  
Why Juvia only saw Gray even though that damn droopy eyes always ignored her.  
You are very lucky Gray, you've got Juvia eyes on you she even always close to you.

Well i just got some idea, i think will take some day off and pay a visit Fairy Tail at Magnolia so i can see her may be four three days.  
I don't want to take day off so long and make master Obabasama angry at me and make me spinning around for hours.  
I also invite Chelia, i just think she might be want to see Wendy again.  
She very excited with my invitation, she said she'll come with me to Fairy Tail.

Chelia asked permission to Sherry and she allow her.  
We went to master Obabasama office to ask permission about day off.  
After minutes and easy conversation she allowed us to take day off and told us to came back on time.

We came out from Obabasama office and walked out straight to Guild door.  
I told Chelia to pack up, we will need an accommodation as soon as we arrived at Magnolia since we're gonna be there for three days and two nights.  
I told her to meet up at train station in one hour.

After one hour i arrived at train station, Chelia already wait for me.  
I brought a back pack with some stuff and cloth, Chelia back pack twice bigger than me hm... i guess it's girl stuff.  
We bought two tickets to Magnolia, after fifteen minutes waiting the train finally arrived.  
We got in to locomotive train and took a seat, i sat across Chelia of course.

The train leave the train station, on the trip we chatted and joke.  
The train will arrive at Magonlia about six hours, i told Chelia better to better take a rest until then.  
She sleep first leaning her head to her seat, i decided to rest later i'm not tired now.

Just when i about to sleep a man walked trough the hall.  
He wear some kind of black priest robe with hood and black trouser, his face is covered with mask i can only see his eyes his got droopy eyes like Gray.  
I can see his eyes glanced to me for a second while he walked, how can they allowed man like that to enter this train.  
That man is weird, but i don't see any strange feeling to him.  
I can tell he was a man because i don't see any curve on his body.

That man just passed by and walked to other seat so i just leave it that and pretend never saw him.  
Then i decided to sleep.

Chelia woke up before me, she woke me up before we arrived at Magnolia.

After six hours travel we finally arrived and set foot on Magnolia.  
We streched our body first once we got off from the train and walked to Magnolia city.  
We looking for inn first remembering we will stay here for a while.

After we got rooms to stay and put our stuff me and Chelia walked our way to Fairy Tail Guild.  
Fairy Tail building now was located at Magnolia hill.  
This is the first time to Chelia come to Magnolia and visit Fairy Tail.  
She very excited Chelia even holding my right arm tightly well recalling her age still below seventeen i guess it's ok to me.

After about half hour walking we finally arrived at Fairy Tail.  
We opened the door and we can she all Fairy Tail member surprised to see us.

Chelia found Wendy with first glance, Wendy waved her hand and greeted her.  
Chelia walked to toward to approach Wendy and here they go as fellow sky magic user they quick being friend.  
I just smiled and leave her that way, and now i realize where is she...

I glanced at all corner Guild but she was nowhere to found, i guess she went for a job.  
Then i gasped for Gray shouted at me, he greeted me so i decided to approach him and take my time to.  
Gray already off shirt and only wear long pants, he really got to something with his stripping behavior.

"Lyon, it's been a while. How is going at Lamia Scale, hope you not cause trouble for your Guild" Gray said.

"Yeah it's been a while, and looks who's talking. You are the one who still causing troble for your Guile, and your buddy over there" I pointed at Natsu.

Natsu just yelled to defending himself, me and Gray bumped fist like brothers.  
I can see the blond girl who sat beside Natsu giggle and smile at Natsu, Lucy if i recall her name.  
Weird, somehow i just felt someone just watching at them but i think it's just my only feeling many there are people in this Guild anyway.

Then i took my seat next to Gray and chatting.  
After hours talk and arguing for something i saw Chelia eating lunch with Wendy.  
Seeing her like that i'm getting hungry, then i decided to excuse my self to the bar and get some drink and eat.  
I also took my time to talking with the white haired barmaid, if recall she is Mirajane Strauss the former pin up model in weekly sorceress magazine.

After eating my lunch i glanced to Fairy Tail hall, what a really great Guild the kinship here is very tight.  
They are really... oh hei wait, what is she doing in corner of Guild alone?  
And she... she watching something, or someone?  
She had short white Haired, her color air just like Mirajane i wonder if she is her Mirajane sister or something.  
I saw to her direction sight and i noticed she was watching table where Natsu and Lucy sat.  
Why is she just watching them, why don't join them.

I don't like this, looks there is something... but i don't know what it is.  
Then i excuse my self from Mirajane and approached her.  
She noticed my appearance and and looked at me.

"Hei, why just sitting around at corner? You've been staring around to Natsu's team, why don't join them?" I asked.

"i enjoyed my self here, i don't want to bother them don't worry about me" She replied with smiled, wow that one hell of nice smile even Mirajane's innocent nothing compare to her but... somehow i can see something else in that smile.

Then looked at Natsu's team again and smile sadly.  
I want to ask more but looks like she don't want to answer it.

"oh yeah, By the way i'm Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale Guild" I said offering to shake hand.

"i'm Lisanna Strauss" She looked at me with smile and shook my hand.

"Lisanna... Strauss? You're Mirajane sister?" I asked.

"yes, Im her little sister" She said.

"nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you too, oh... mind if i sit next to you?" I asked.

"it's ok" She patted to chair next to her.

I sat next to her,we chatted and get knowing each other most of our topic were about how things going on in our own Guild.  
After about less than half hour talked then i excuse my self to the bar, i want to ask Mirajane maybe she know when will Juvia will come back from her job.

"excuse me Mirajane, can ask you something?" I asked.

"sure, what is it?"

"do you know when will Juvia return from her job?"

"Juvia always return one or three days most from her job, she was left for job yesterday she might be return to night or yesterday" She said.

"so that's how it is" I muttered.

Hm... I've came this far and Juvia might be still nowhere around here, just my bad luck.

Suddenly at Natsu's team table appear a man with strawberry blonde hair and blue thin glasses, his hair quite cool.  
I'm curious where the hell did he came from? Then i asked Mirajane and she told me he was Lucy's spirit.  
He was Leo the Lion the leader of 12 zodiacks, he was also Fairy Tail member.  
That Lucy girl kind of cool, she's got some great collection zodiack key.

I can heard that all Natsu's team called that spirit by Loke.  
I saw that Loke clinging and flirting at Lucy even though he had ignored by Lucy.  
Poor guy... oh wait, i always ignored by Juvia too.

I just chuckled at that Loke guy act, looks like we have same problem.

Suddenly voices came from Fairy Tail Guild door.  
oh... that voice, i can recognize it even from one mile away.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

"Yo, we're back" A long back haired man with piercings on his body said.

"Everyone, we're back" A blue haired women with cold skin said.

They were Gajeel, Juvia and Panther Lily.  
They just came back from their Job.

Everyone in the Guild greeted them back.  
Gajeel went straight to the bar to ask some food... and iron from Levy later.  
Gajeel and panther Lily not too bother by Lyon and Chelia, they greeted them and went straight to the bar.  
In the other hand Juvia very surprised to see Lyon, but not bother with him.

Juvia greeted Chelia and then she glanced at Gray and starting to in "Juvia love Gray-sama" mode.

"Gray-sama!"

At first Lyon just stared at her, now he quickly approach Juvia.  
Juvia just clingy at Gray but just feel annoyed by Juvia acted.

Damn you Gray you always got Juvia attention, Lyon thought.

"Juvia-chan, i see you've just came back from job wanna come with me to somewhere later?" Lyon in his clingy state.

"aa... em... Lyon-sama, Juvia want to spent time for a while with Gray-sama. It's been a while for Juvia not see Gray-sama" Juvia flushed.

"it's all right Juvia-chan, Gray can come with us too. How about dinner to night?" Lyon smiled.

"aa... em..." Juvia stuttered.

"wo... dinner, can i come too?!" Natsu shouted.

"Noone asking you!" Lyon gave Natsu glared dagger, Natsu just sulked.  
"now, Juvia-chan how about my offered?" Lyon charming mode at Juvia.

"Juvia just remembered that she had to went somewhere at town" Juvia said.

"well how about i tag along with you?" Lyon asked nicely.

"no, Juvia just want to tag along with Gray-sama" Juvia said bluntly.

Lyon eyes widened, but he quickly hid it.

_'no, Lyon-sama. That's not what Juvia want to say, no. Why Juvia can say what Juvia want to say'_

"a-all right, i'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow" Lyon smiled sadly, his heart feel like just being stung.

Lyon looked down for a moment and turned him head to see Chelia.

"Chelia, can you walk back your self to he inn? I going looking for something in the town" Lyon said.

"yes, i remembered the way" Chelia said.

"sorry for leaving you alone, but looks like you still want to hanging with Wendy" Lyon said, Chelia just nodded.  
"Well Gray, Juvia-chan. I excuse my self, see you guys again tomorrow" Lyon said.

"you want me to come with you?" Gray said.

"no need to, i can go by my self. And beside you will only strip your self before you know it" Lyon smirked mockingly, Gray just grunted and realize he was already off shirt.  
"Then i'm going" Lyon took his leave.

Once he got outside he just looked down with sad expression.

Lyon walked and arrived at somewhere at west side of Magnolia, Lyon lied he's not in the town but near at river.

"tch... Why Juvia only see Gray in her eyes, why can't just for once she looked at me" Lyon kicked some gravel on his way.

Tired after walk he decide to take a seat.  
He sat crossed leg and eyes staring at river, by now he sun is almost set.  
Suddenly...

**"hoi, dude. I see you've got a problem. Need friend to talk?"** A voice come right at Lyon left side, Lyon jumped out by that voice.  
His eyes widened, he knew this guy... no he ever seen this guy.

"Who are you?!"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Warning : Contain Hurt, very hurt and Parody.**

**Parody for freak character inside the story, figure it out who is ****_He_****.**

**Bold word for that freak character part dialogue.**

**Hint :  
do you know Trafalgar Law from one piece? Try to picture that mysterious man as him without hat like in the one piece manga.**

**Lyon Vastia arch, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , if i were i would not make this.**

**And also i do not own Trafalgar Law, he is belong to One Piece and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Lyon Vastia Arc

-Chapter 2-

**General P.O.V**

"Who are you?!" Lyon jumped out to see the man beside him, he's taking battle stand.

**"oi, calm down. Take a sit here"** The Mysterious man stared at him, still sitting with crossed leg.

"you are the man from back then, from the train we ride. Show me your face!" Lyon yelled at that man.

**"all right all right, just ask me nicely"** He opened his hood and his mask.  
**"i see you've got good memory"** That man smiled.

That man has black short haired, brown eyes and pointed nose.  
Lyon still keeping his distance and glared at that man, he really don't know this guy.

**"Lyon Lyon, by friendly a bit will you. I'm trying to be nice here, you wanna fish? it's not raw" **He offered a fish that appear from out of nowhere, his other hand held a fish too looks like he want to eat it.

"no, thanks how do you know my name?" Lyon lowering his guard, eyes still on the guy in front of him.

**"i just happened to know, so what. Anyway you've got a problem right, come. Sit here, i might be can help, having friend to talk is good sometimes you know"** He swallowed his fish in his right hand and tap the ground next to him but Lyon glared him with suspicious eyes.

"sorry but I never talk nicely with stranger" Lyon turned his back and walked away.

**"oi, Lyon!"** That man shouted causing Lyon to turned his head at him.  
**"if tomorrow you still have your problem with em... Juvia. Come here again will you, i wanna show you something. Now you better go back, don't make Chelia get worry" **He said.

Lyon eyes widened after hearing his words.  
How did he know my problem, he thought.  
But Lyon turned his head and keep walking, when already quite far he glance for one last time to his back and now that man was already disappear.  
Lyon then walked his way to inn.

"how did he know that much" Lyon muttered to himself.

When Lyon arrived Lyon check to Chelia's room, he knocked her room and Chelia quickly opened it.  
She hugged him and asked him where the hell had he been, he just answered just some sort of looking around.  
He didn't tell Chelia that he met a mysterious guy.

Lyon went to his room to take a bath, he changed his cloth and go to sleep.  
His mind wondering what the Mysterious man said.

The night changed to morning and a new day has come.

Lyon got up from his bed to take a bath, changed to his usual cloth and went to Chelia's room.  
He knocked Chelia's door to ask her looking for some breakfast at town and also to take a look around at town.

After satisfied looking around Magnolia town Lyon asked Chelia to go to Fairy Tail Guild.

After walking almost half hour they finally arrived at Fairy Tail, by now it's almost noon.  
They open the Guild door and greeted them.  
As usual and Always, Wendy is the who caught Chelia's attention.  
Wendy and Chelia already planing to shopping in the town later, Lyon just smiled at them.  
Lyon Glanced to every corner hall but the one that he want to see was nowhere to seen.

But then Lyon noticed something.  
'ha? That white short haired women still sitting at corner and still watching like that, maybe i should talk to her' Lyon thought.

Lyon then saw Gray waved his hand to him, 'perhaps next time i talk to her' Lyon thought.  
Lyon approach Gray bumped fist like a brother and took a seat next to him, and now he enjoying chatting with Gray and his team.  
Although what actually the reason he came to Fairy Tail was to see and talk to...

"Lyon, did you enjoy looking around in Magnolia town yesterday?" Gray said.

"hm...?" Lyon tried to think what just Gray said, and then he remembered he had made an excuse yesterday.  
"Oh...that. Yesterday was great, Magnolia sure such a great town" Lyon was only able to say that groggily.

"well i'm glad you like it" Gray smiled.

Lyon mind then suddenly thinking something crazy to ask.  
It's been a long time he want to ask this question to Gray.

"Gray, i wanna ask you something" Lyon said with serious tone.

"what is it?" Gray said nonchalantly.

"do you know where Juvia lived?"

"of course, she lived at women dorm at Fairy Hills. Why you asking that?" Gray said with no sense of curiosity, Lyon getting frowned.

"did you ever came to her place?" Lyon said still serious.

"what?! There's no way i can go to there even if i want to, that place is for women only" Gray annoyed by that question.  
"you asking weird question Lyon" Gray frowned.

"so that how it" Lyon close his and relieve hummed "nothing, sorry for asking you such a weird question"

And then Guild door opened and someone that Lyon expecting finally came.

"oh... speak of the dev... no, her case angel" Lyon whispered to himself.

"ha? What did you said?" Gray thought he heard Lyon said something.

"not your business" Lyon said calmly, his eyes just stared at Guild door.

And then like what he expected, Juvia has came to Guild.

Her eyes looking around at every table, she saw Gray and quickly approach him and then...

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia ran to Gray and forcing Lucy who sat next to Gray to move, she don't want to receive death glared from Juvia.  
Gray rolled his eyes and sighed.

Juvia then sat next to Gray not bother with Lyon presence, she just clingy at Gray.  
Lyon felt annoyed by that, he quickly switch his seat with Gray so he can sit next Juvia.

"Juvia, do you have any plan today? Wanna get some lunch in the town with me?" Lyon offering his hand.

"actually Juvia and Gajeel-kun want to take an easy job and come back tonight, and also Juvia just get a lunch here since she is waiting for Gajeel-kun" Juvia said.

"oh..." Lyon looked down "well, how about tonight. Do you wanna go to shopping with Me, Chelia and Wendy?" Lyon quickly rose his head too see Juvia eyes.

"J-Juvia so sorry Lyon-sama, Juvia tonight had promised to visit a friend house. And beside... Juvia only want to accompanied with Juvia's guildmate, and Lyon-sama is not" Juvia said.

Lyon eyes widened, but quickly cover it.  
Juvia's word really hurt his feeling, and might be just made a hole in his heart.

"w-well, just not my luck then. I guess maybe next time" Lyon forcing himself to smile.

"Juvia so sorry again to Lyon-sama" Juvia said.

"it's all right, i understand" Lyon still forcing to smile, and give Juvia thumb up.

_'no, wait. Why Juvia lie? It's not what Juvia want to say, Juvia is free tonight and Juvia is not mind to accompanied with someone from another Guild as long Juvia know them. But... why Juvia can't say what Juvia want to Lyon-sama?!'_

Lyon then got up from his seat and walked to Guild door.  
Gray asked him where going to and Lyon said just want to getting some fresh air and checking for something.  
At first Gray curious with him but decide to leave it that way.

Lyon excused himself to Chelia, Chelia nodded sign for understand and continued chatted with Wendy.

Lyon walked out from Fairy Tail Guild, and just walked aimlessly.  
And then he stop, he mentally kicked himself.  
He stood beside a tree, eyes looked down.  
He clenched his fist and teeth, and then he punch the tree right next to him.  
Just when his fist almost hit it he stopped, he calm down himself and just kicked the tree.

And then his mind remember with what mysterious man said to him.  
He looked up and starting to walk where the mysterious man would be.

After taking a walk to where the mysterious man would be, Lyon glanced to every side are.  
That man where nowhere to see, Lyon then walked to near river and sat crossed leg.  
He closed his eyes and sighed, he hoped that might be that man will suddenly appear again like yesterday

**"looking for someone?"** A voice came from left side of Lyon, Lyon surprised by his appearance.  
Lyon move few inches to keeping his distance, his eyes stared at that man.  
**"your face looks like have many things to ask, well ask then" **He said.

"so you came, tell me axactly who you are?" Lyon asked.

**"fine, i'm from another world. The world where's this world creator belong"** He said, his eyes staring at the river.  
Lyon frowned at his words.  
**"Or... you can prefer to think of me as you all stalker. It's up to you"** He said.

"what's your name?" Lyon said.

**"You can call me L, although it's not my real name"**

"Ok, L. If you are what you said from another world, the world where's this world creator how much you know about me?" Lyon asked with serious tone.

**"i don't know really much about you, but i know everything that happened with you and Fairy Tail"** L said.  
He starting to tell everthing, starting with Lyon obsessed with Ul.  
About his relation with Ul and Gray, fighting Deliora, breaking Deliora ice shell at Galuna Island, He joined Lamia Scale, forming alliance with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter against Oracion Seis, helping Fairy Tail finding the loosing Fairy Tail core members and most importantly L told him about Lyon fall in love with Juvia at first sigh.

Lyon eyes widened, his jaw droped open.  
He have no word to say.  
He doesn't believe it, but slowly he convincing himself because everything what L told him was right.

**"hei you looked tense, i guess you're hungry"** L looked at Lyon.  
**"hei, wanna fish? It's grilled, I also brought some drink"** L take some grilled fish that appear from nowhere.

Lyon realize he was hungry, he take the fish but not eat it yet.

**"don't forget to wash your hand"** Lyon did what he said, but still not eat the fish.

**"hei, don't worry it's not poisoned. I never played with food, and also there's no point for me to kill you. See"** L took a bit of his fish, after few seconds Lyon decide to believe him and eat the fish in his hand.  
After finishing with their food L handed Lyon water which Lyon accepted it without hesitate.  
And now they continued what they were talking before.

"so... since you're came from this world creator... Do you know who is he or she?" Lyon said awkwardly, his eyes staring at L.

**"It's he, he is a very genius artist. And his name **** *******"** L said, eyes stared at river.

"what did you say? What was the last part? say it clearly"

**"I said his name is **** *******"** L turned his head to Lyon.

"come on don't play with me, say it clearly!" Lyon rise his tone.

**"oh wait, something is wrong. I wanna try something"** L take a piece of paper and a pen from his robe, he began to write the creator's name and show it to Lyon.  
**"did you see it?"** L asked.

"what, it's just blank paper" Lyon frowned.

**"just as i thought"**

"what?"

**"his name is something "taboo" here, i can't do anything about it"** L said, he put the pen and paper inside his priest robe.  
**"anyway... do you remember i said i want to show you something?" **L change the subject.

"oh yeah, i've been wondering that too. What is it?" Lyon getting curious.

**"all right now, get up"** L and Lyon got up and facing each other.  
**"i want to take you somewhere, don't worry it won't be long"**

"i have to tell Chelia first, so she won't be worry" Lyon turned his back but L grabbed his shoulder.

**"i said it won't be long, we'll come around 07.00 PM"** L said **"probably"**.

"ok, let's hurry up then it's already 03.00 PM now. I guess" Lyon turned to see L.

**"well let's go then. But first, Lyon... may i touch your forehead? Don't worry i won't hurt you" **L asked nicely with smiled, it took a few seconds for Lyon think.

"ok, just do it"

**"ok then..."** L touch Lyon forehead with his finger and... Lyon fainted.  
**"sorry about that Lyon, now let's go"**

* * *

Lyon arrived at somewhere unfamiliar to him, his body lend back to a building.  
He wake up, he opened his eyes slowly and he saw L standing next to him.  
Lyon quickly got up grabbed L at his collar.

"where the hell i am?! Where did you take me?!" Lyon said with threatening tone.

**"hei hei, calm down. Sorry for made you faithed i just can't show you how we getting here" **L's hand trying to put Lyon's hand off from his collar.  
**"you wanna know where are we? Look over there?" **L pointing at Lyon behind.

Lyon turned his back to see what was L pointing at.

"huh? That's a building with Fairy Tail emblem, but... the building is different, and why Fairy Tail building at the middle of city? Isn't it on the hill?" Lyon surprised plus confused.  
"hei L, where exactly are we? And... why people in this town looks like didn't feel our existence? They didn't even glance at us" Lyon looking around him.

**"oh... you and me wearing some unique bracelet. See?"** L show his left wrist, and Lyon saw his.  
**"these thing made our existence as if we were nothing, but we cannot use magic because this bracelet held it"**

Lyon just stared at him.  
And when he about to protest about can't use magic L continued to explaine.

**"don't take that off, if you take if off you will kicked out from this world"**

"huh?"

**"this is the world where magic are not exist..." L said.  
"Welcome to Edolas"**

* * *

**Author : Thank you for you time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be appreciated.**

**Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

Warning** : Contain Hurt, very hurt and Parody.**

**Parody for freak character inside the story, figure it out who is ****_He_****.**

**Bold word for that freak character part dialogue.**

**Hint :  
do you know Trafalgar Law from one piece? Try to picture that mysterious man as him without hat like in the one piece manga.**

**Lyon Vastia arch, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , if i were i would not make this.**

**And also i do not own Trafalgar Law, he is belong to One Piece and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Lyon Vastia Arc

-Chapter 3-

**General P.O.V**

**"Welcome to Edolas"**

"what? Edolas? I've heard of it from the magic coucil, They said that this world has every single our counterpart from earthland" Lyon looked at L.

**"i see you've learn already so i don't have to tell every detail in this world to you"** L said calmly, eyes looking at Fairy Tail Edolas building.  
**"well then let's get this thing quick, what stand there is Fairy Tail Guild building Edolas version"**

"ok, i get it" Lyon turned his eyes to Fairy Tail building.

**"what we're gonna enter that building and i'm gonna show you what i've been talked about"** L said.  
**"but remember this Lyon, you must have strong hearth with what i'm gonna show you..."** L paused, Lyon just stared at him.  
**"but since i believe you have quite strong hearth so i'm really gonna show you" **L finished his words.

L and Lyon walked to enter Fairy Tail Edolas, Thier bracelet really worked.  
Not a single person notice them, Thier body also as if like tough projection They can't touch or being touch.  
But still can leaning to something or just sitting.

So far nothing is so much different, Edolas Fairy Tail just like Earthland Fairy Tail.  
But after Lyon see carefully he finally noticed that, everybody is different.  
They are all doing what the opposite of them do in earthland.

Lyon and L sat at very corner table and watched them all in silent.  
Especially Lyon, he crossed his arms on his looked at them.

"L, i get it know. This Edolas Fairy Tail people are the opposite of the earthland's, but do you know why that Mirajane just looks same?" Lyon pointed at Edo Mira in the bar.

**"owh... that. Just say... The one in the earthland are the bad one version, she just good at hiding it. Never tricked with pretty face Lyon" **L said nervously, Lyon just nodded with that.

Lyon once again glanced to every corner Guild and noticed that some face are missing, Lyon remembered that he sure there was a short white haired women in the Fairy Tail Earthland.

"oh yeah, L. I'm sure there was a girl named Lisanna if I recall, but she's nowhere to see. Did you know where is she?" Lyon looked at L, L looked at Lyon for amoment and then he looked away.

**"she... she's not here anymore, she... was here"** L said with weak tone.

Lyon quickly understand with what L said, and both of them just silent.  
Actualy Lyon want to ask about that but L's face looks like not want to be asked, so he leave it that way.  
Then Lyon dicided to break the silent by some question.

"hm... talking about some missing face, i didn't see Juvia's and Gray's counterpart so where are th..." Lyon word cut by appearance of two persons in the Guild door, Lyon somehow felt even with his eyes closed he knew who is that two persons.

**"oh... look who just came" **L stared at that two persons who just came.

That two person entered the guild.  
One is men with spiky raven haired, he wore so many layers cloth he made himself just like a sumo.  
The other one is women with long blue haired, tightly curled at the base. She wore a hat and dressed like a stewardess, a HOT stewardess.

**"Lyon, i presented you. Edolas Gray and Juvia"** L said, one arm on table supporting his chin.

At first Lyon eyes widened to see what lies right before his eyes, He clenched his teeth and right fist.  
And then he spoke "sorry L, i don't know what do mean by showing this but... i can't take it" He paused. "i can take if Juvia clingy to Gray since Gray always dense to her, but here... Gray is the one who clingy to Juvia... that was jsut wrong" Lyon got up trying to break his bracelet by using his magic.

**"stop it, you wasting you're energy"** L said calmly and looked at Lyon.  
But suddenly Lyon increase his magic beyond the bracelet limit causin L to surprised with that.  
**"shit, i underestimated him. My mistake"** He murmured to himself **"Lyon, stop it! You'll kick from this world before you can reach them"** Lyon ignored him, L got up and stand right in front of Lyon.

"L, move!" The bracelet starting to crack.

**"you move, calm down and let me explain to you what happened here and what i mean by showing you this. Since Edolas Fairy Tail is the opposite of Earthland Fairy Tail so here... Gray is the one who madly i love with Juvia so..."** L doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Lyon interrupt him.

"i know that and aware of that!" Lyon won't budge.

**"hei, i'm not finished!" **L shouted

"move!" Lyon's magic is reaching dangerous level and his aura showed attending murder, both his hands starting to make his ice-make stance.

Right now Lyon apperance starting to get notice by Everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, everyone glanced at where L and Lyon were but can't see nothing, they just feel something in there.

**"Lyon stop it, i mean it!"** Lyon ignored L.  
**"tch, it can't be help then..."** L took a deep breath and put his right palm in front of Lyon chest.

"huh...? What are yo doing, i said move..." Suddenly Lyon surprised to see L eyes "what the... his eyes shape change"

**"absorb!"**

Suddenly Lyon felt something wrong with his body and magic.  
"my body... why suddenly..." Lyon eyes starting to get heavy, he fell down to his knees.  
L removed his palm from Lyon chest and Lyon collapse on the floor.  
Right now everyone in the Guild no glancing at where L and Lyon were, but they still wonder what was that.

L squat down to Lyon side **"sorry Lyon, you can unleash your anger to me later when we got back. But your action was got me worried, i can't let you kicked out from this world you might be stranded to somewhere where i can't find you"** L got up and sat back on this seat and watching Lyon.

Lyon trying to get up but his body just feel so numb, he clenced his fist in frustated.

**"hei, i'm sorry all right"** L gave Lyon sorry looked, he also feel sorry for him.

"no, it's all right now. My fault" Lyon sat up slowly, he leaning to a pillar next to him.  
He sat crossed leg and his eyes looked down the floor with down expression.

**"you need something to..."** L cut by Lyon.

"L, can i get time to be alone for a while... I-I just need to be alone right know" Lyon said softly, L just stared at him in silent.

**"you swear you won't do anything stupid while i'm not around all right?**" L said.

"yeah... i swear"

**"well then, i'll be back in one hour with snack and drink. Don't hesitated to use their toilet, they won't notice you"** L got up from his seat and walked out from Guild.

L walked out from the Guild leaving Lyon alone in there.  
Lyon who just stared down the floor lift up his head, his eyes now stared at two figures in the Guild hall.  
He watched over them for few minutes, he analyzed and studied about them and he finally come with one conclution.

Lyon smiled sadly to himself, he rubbed his temple with right hand.  
Then covered his eyes with his right hand, he clenched his teeth.

"looks like i know what L trying to tell me, what he want to tell me tha... that... no matter what... They...always" Lyon paused, he can't hold that feeling any longer.  
Finally he realesed all his frustated, tears starting to come his cheeks.  
He was crying now, and sobbing so hard his hand still covered his eyes.

Without Lyon realize it L is there, he was standing and leaning his body to pillar right behind Lyon.  
L stared down the floor with sad expression he felt so sorry for Lyon.  
All this time he was watching Lyon, he never leave him. Lyon just not realize his present or to be precise Lyon can't.  
L decide to get the snack and drink, so he leave Lyon for real without Lyon notice it.

After ten minutes or so Lyon cried out he wiped his tears.  
He got up and went to toilet, in his middle ways his stopped to see Edolas Juvia closer.  
He stared at her, He stared at Edolas Juvia whom trying to avoid the clingy Edolas Gray at her.  
Then he tried to touch Juvia but he can't, just like L said now they were like a tough projection in that world with that bracelet.

Lyon just smiled an still stared at Juvia.  
Then he walked to toilet to wash his face, he don't want L to see him with that bloodshot eyes.

Time has passed, L came back with his snack and some drink.  
Lyon who sat leaning to pillar greeted him, Lyon acted as if nothing happened to him and so does L.

"oi, L. What took you so long. I almost die from boredom" L said.

**"well, sorry about. Anyway you didn't any stupid while i'm gone right, and you also not crying to right?"** L smirked at Lyon.

"what are you talking about, why i have to cry for" Lyon smiled, L just brushed it off.

**"anyway, this your snack and drink"** L handed it to Lyon.  
**"and also... i have something serious to tell you"** L face turned serious.

"yeah, yeah. Whatever you want to tell me let's us go back to earthland first, i just don't fell right here for not able to use my magic" Lyon said nonchalantly.

**"you sure you want to go back now?"**

"sure"

**"well, get up then"** Lyon got up, L approach him.

"hei, don't make me faint again all right?!" Lyon frowned.

**"ok, ok. Oh hei look, what the hell is that?!**" L pointing at something.

"what?!"

L then quickly touch Lyon forehead.  
And then Lyon fainted, L hold quickly grabbed him so he don't fall to the floor.

**"soory again Lyon, now let's go back"**

* * *

Earthland.  
Lyon and L had came back to where They met, near the river L just stared at river while eating his snack.  
L just lied down Lyon body few meters behind him.  
Lyon had just woke up, he looked around him realized that he already back to earthland.

**"oi Lyon you woke up, welcome back"** L said looking back to his shoulder **"i'm sorry all right for made you fainted again, i just really can't show you how we got here" **L stared back at river, Lyon not say a word.

Lyon then got up, he pick up his snack.  
He washed his and and took a sit at L right side and eat his snack.

Once he finished with his snack Lyon looked at L.  
"so, what it is you want tell me?"

**"well, you see. I just straight to the point, it might be hurting you" **L looked down.

"go on" Lyon insisted.

**"what i trying to say is doesn't matter what world it is, Juvia and Gray are always... destined to be together. That is what your creator created them for"** L lift up his head.  
**"sorry Lyon, the truth always harsh" **L said pretending as if Lyon not knowing already.

Lyon just chuckled, and looked at the river and smiled.

"well i figured that much"

**"you knew? Is it... hurt?" **L looked at Lyon.

"of course it's hurt, but don't worry i'll get over it"

**"you can still unleash your anger to me from that happened early if think you can feel better"**

"forget it, it's ok"

**"well, ok then"** L stared back at River, Lyon then got up.  
He looked around him and... starting to kicking L.  
Lyon felt satisfied and he sat back, L just lied down on the ground.  
**"hei you said it's ok!"** L sat up, he dusted his robe and rubbed his bruised face.

"it is" Lyon croseed his arm and smirked.

**"so what was that for?!" **L glared at Lyon.

"that was for made me fainted, TWICE!" Both them just silent for a moment, and then they bursted out laughed.

**"Lyon, you are really better Gray. Trust me even if you can have Juvia you will fine better one, and just for your information there's a girl in your guild who likes you may be love you"** L grinned.

"huh? who is it Sherry? She's over liking me, he engaged with Ren from Blue Pegasus now" Lyon looked at L.

**"no, you fool. Like i said, you are better that Gray you must not dense like Gray. Come on think, who is she?" **L punched Lyon lightly on his shoulder, Lyon close his eyes thinking for a moment but got no clue.

"hm... no clue, who is she?" Lyon said nonchalantly, L face palmed.

**"it's Chelia, you should really replied her feeling sometimes. Well at lest give some your attention to her"** L said in serious tone.

"Chelia? I-I... I never know it" Lyon looked surprised.  
"i mean since she's still underage, i don't know she got some feeling with me" Lyon looked down.

**"why don't you see you self"** L stared at river.  
**"now it's your time to back, it's almost 08.00 PM now don't make Chelia worry"**

Lyon just smiled at L words.  
"Well then i take my leave now" Lyon walked away but then he glanced at L for last time.  
"hei L, i know why you like staring at river. It's feel calm right?!" Lyon shouted.

**"it could be, i'm happy with it"** L replied still stared at river.  
**"Oi, Lyon. Come to see me again tomorrow, tomorrow it's your last day off right"**

Lyon surprised how did he know that, he want to ask but that might be something that Lyon would not understand so leave it that way.  
"yeah" Lyon replied and then he walked his way to the inn.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time, leave review if you please.**

**Any review will be very appreciated.**

**Next Chapter coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : My apology for my crappy english because it's not my main language.**

**Warning : Contain Hurt, very hurt and Parody.**

**Parody for freak character inside the story, figure it out who is ****_He_****.**

**Bold word for that freak character part dialogue.**

**Hint :  
Do you know Trafalgar Law from one piece? Try to picture that mysterious man as him without hat like in the one piece manga.**

**Lyon Vastia arc, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail , if i were i would not make this.**

**And also i do not own Trafalgar Law, he is belong to One Piece and One Piece belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Lyon Vastia arc

-Chapter 4-

**General P.O.V**

Once Lyon arrived at inn, he knocked Chelia's door room.  
She really happy to see Lyon came back, he almost got her worried.  
Lyon remember what L said before about Chelia's feeling to him, so he took his time to chat with her for a while.

After almost one hour Lyon excused himself to his room and say goodnight to Chelia.  
Lyon arrived in his room and he soon took a bath, changed his cloth.  
He prepared his pack for check out tomorrow and went to his bed.  
And then his mind once again wondering what L said.

"i guess tomorrow i should take Chelia to somewhere fun, amusement park sounds good. If what L said true then i won't make a little girl feeling be unhappy, well so far he never wrong" Lyon stared at ceiling with his hands back of his head, and then he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

New day has come, and also last day of Lyon and Cherry day off.  
Lyon woke up by the sunlight hit his eyes from window, he quickly got up to take a bath.  
After he got out from bathroom and put his cloth on he heard someone knocked his room door.

"Lyon, are you awake already?" A voice called, it's Chelia.

"yeah, i just about to get out from my room" Lyon said "you already packing up right? We're leaving today" Lyon got out from his room with his stuff.

"yes, sure" Chelia showed her bag "but we're going visit to Fairy Tail for a while to say bye right?" Chelia said with her sparkle eyes.

"of course, I'll see if this inn have some care goods so we don't have to bother bring our stuff" Lyon said, Chelia just nodded.

Lyon and Chelia walked to receptionist to check out, Lyon also ask if they have care goods to put Their stuff for a while.  
The inn have care goods so Lyon and Chelia can relived, they don't have to bring their stuff everywhere.

Chelia and Lyon walked out from the inn to get some breakfast.  
After finished with their breakfast They walked around the town, Lyon looked down to Chelia beside him.

"say, Chelia. Wanna go to amusement park with me? It's still around 09.00 AM now" Lyon said a bit nervous "well of course, if you want to" Chelia looked up to him right in his eyes.

"yes, i love to. We still have plenty of time" Chelia nodded with smile causing Lyon to smiled back at her.

Chelia and Lyon arrived at amusement park, It's already opened.  
They bought ticket to get in the amusement park, Chelia looked at around her cheerfully, Lyon happy to her like that.  
They tried every playground, well actually They both tried what Chelia wanted.  
Lyon felt a bit tired, Chelia really energetic girl.

"Chelia, let's rest a bit, all right. We still have to go to Fairy Tail, you know" Lyon said.

"wait, wait" Chelia ignored Lyon "Lyon, see over there. There is love boat playground, let's ride it i can fell some love in that" Chelia pointed at love boat playground, Lyon just sighed in defeat and smiled at her.

"ok, that will be the last playground and we will have a rest, deal?" Lyon said, Chelia nodded in agreement.

Lyon and Chelia ride the love boat, Chelia hugged Lyon left arm in excited Lyon just smiled looking at Chelia.  
They ride it from start line then entering a tunnel and once they exit the tunnel to finish line...

"say cheese...!" A man with clown outfit but without hat appeared with Lacryma camera and take photos at them twice.  
Chelia said cheese in spontaneous, Lyon in the other hand he just surprised they just got shoot with camera.

Once Lyon and Chelia hop out from the boat a man from before gave the photos to Chelia.  
She took the photos and see it, then she hugged it to her chest then she put it in her pocket. She very happy to have a photo just her in Lyon in it. Lyon just smile at her, he glad to see Chelia like that.

"Lyon, i'm gonna get some food over there" Chelia pointed at food shop "don't worry i can go alone, wait for me at the entrance amusement park" with that Chelia ran to the shop.

"be careful, don't get tr..." Lyon haven't finish his sentence and Chelia already trip and fell, she got up quickly and waved at Lyon sign she's all right and continued her way.  
Lyon just sighed and waved back, and then a voice called him.

**"having fun Lyon?"** A familiar voice called Lyon from behind causing him to surprised and turned his back.

"how do you know my..." Lyon cut by what that man did, he threw his clown outfit and showed his black priest robe and greeted him.

**"yo"**

"L! what are doing here?" Lyon surprised "how did you know i'm he... forget it i don't even want to know that, what are you doing here?"

**"well, you see i'm not always at the side of that river. I just happened to be here walked around"** L rolled his eyes.

"yeah, like i buy that" Lyon chuckled.

**"well never mind that, any way i want to talk to you. Let's go somewhere private"** L walked out the playground and his hand sign at Lyon to follow him, Lyon followed him without hesitate.

The two of them walked to a bench under a tree, both of them stop and sat on the bench.  
"so, what do you want to talked about?" Lyon straight to the point, his eyes looking at L.

**"do you know why Juvia always making an excuse every time you asked her to somewhere?" **L lean his back to bench, eyes just looking with right in front of him **"and always mean" **He continued, Lyon just silent for a moment and then he spoke up.

"you do know lot about me...no, about this world do you"

**"i told you, i'm from this creator world"** L smirked **"well don't mind it, i'm here to give you a little help. It's depend on your opinion actually"**

"little help?" Lyon frowned, curious what is L little help.

**"yeah, little help. You see, Juvia got some seal that seal herself. To be exact seal her feeling when someone other than Gray trying to get close with her. I mean "close", you know"** His eyes turned to see Lyon, Lyon just nodded but still confused what is he mean by the seal. **"as long she have that seal in her she will act out of her character when once again someone other than Gray trying to get "close" to her" **L put some pressure on "close" word.

"i see, so that's how it is" Lyon quickly catch that.

**"well, actually not only Juvia got that seal but right know let focus on her in this topic. I'm gonna break that seal only for one hour, and with that you can talk with Juvia her true feeling"**

"why only one hour?"

**"simply"** L showed his finger in every number that he recall **"First, i'm not strong enough. Second, this..."** Pointing at him self** "not even my real body, i'm technically speaking... just a ghost here and last one even only one hour that will require all of my magic, you see?"**

"now that you mention it, i was never able to sense you presence unless you speak up or do something first" Lyon put his finger on his chin and rub it "what a minute..." looking up at L "you are really freaking ghost?!" Lyon shocked.

**"yeah... you just realize it"** L rolled his eyes **"well, never mind that. Now go and meet up with Chelia to Fairy Tail, I'll do your little help at my usual place. When you see a firework there will starting of the time, one hour. One more thing, give me a little favor will you?"**

"what is it?"

**"it's simple, if you see someone with same problem with yours in Fairy Tail by that i mean "problem like yours". Tell him or her to come where i usually would be**" L said, Lyon just nodded. L got up from the bench and walked over forward **"Until then"** he waved his hand.

Lyon just stared at L way dumbfoundedly walked over to somewhere and when someone or more pass blocking his view L is already gone. "freak guy" Lyon smiled to himself, he got up form the bench and approach Chelia.

Lyon approached Chelia who sat at bench eat her cotton candy, she got up for seeing Lyon. She approach him and walked out from amusement park with Lyon to Fairy Tail.

* * *

L location, around river of West side of Magnolia.

L got a crystal orb out of nowhere, he draw a pentagram symbol and sat in the center of it with his hand grabbing the orb. He concentrate his magic, he put down the orb and suddenly a picture of Juvia Lockser appear in the orb. L put both his hands on it still concentrate his magic.

And then...  
**"release!"** The orb broke to pieces, and the pieces of orb swept away by wind, L raised his right hand and shoot up something. It's a firework.  
**"good luck Lyon"** With that L sprawled on the ground.** "i think i will be here for a while"**

* * *

Lyon and Chelia almost arrive at Fairy Tail Guild.  
And suddenly they saw a firework from afar.

"wow... nice fire work, i wonder who fire it in this noon" Chelia said a bit amazed.

"yeah, i wonder too" Lyon in the other hand not really, that was L sign.  
'i need to hurry then' Lyon thought.

15 minutes has passed Lyon and Chelia arrived at Fairy Tail Guild, They surprised to see the Guild not so lively like usual. They entered the Guild with some member Fairy Tail greeted them, they walked their way to the bar to ask Mirajane what's going on.

Mirajane told them that most of members Fairy Tail are preparing and cleaning stuff at their old building, since they won the Grand Magic Game and have enough jewels for the prize now they got right back to occupy their old building.

Chelia felt a bit disappointed for not being able to see Wendy, Lyon a bit pissed because Juvia is not around when he want to talk with her most.

Suddenly as if cue, the Guild entrance appeared four persons. Five if you counted the white flying exceed.  
They are Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Charle. Five of them entered the Guild, Wendy quickly notice Chelia and quickly ran to her leaving Charle with Lucy and Erza who took their seat.  
Juvia who noticed Lyon just stared at him in silent, Lyon approached her with smile.

"good afternoon, Juvia. How are you doing today?"

"g-good afternoon Lyon-sama, J-Juvia is fine" Juvia looked away, Lyon confused by that.

"what's wrong Juvia, something bothering you?"

"n-no, it's just Juvia so sorry with what Juvia said to Lyon-sama Yesterday" Juvia said with weak tone, Lyon surprised with that. Looks like L really involve with this, Lyon thought.

"why are you apologizing, it's ok. It's not really big deal to me" Lyon smiled, Juvia turned her eyes to see Lyon.

"but still..." Juvia about to apologize again but cut off by Lyon.

"no no no, if you still want to talk about it let's talk outside. I don't want your friends to see you look down like that while talking to me. Come on" Lyon grabbed Juvia waist with his right hand and walked to her outside the Guild.

"Lyon! No monkey business all right!" Mira shouted from the bar, Juvia blushed at her shouted.

"what are talking about, i just want to talk with her!" Lyon shouted, Lucy and Erza smirked at Lyon and Juvia. Both of them then walked to outside the Guild without realize Chelia was watching Lyon before he got out. She frowned at them.

"What is it Chelia? Something bothering you?" Wendy asked.

"em..." Chelia shook her head "nothing, i just thinking about something" Chelia lied, well not truly lie.

"if you say so"

Meanwhile, about 100 meters from Fairy Tail Guild Lyon walked with Juvia to under a tree.  
40 minutes has passed since the countdown.

Lyon and Juvia stood under the tree in awkward silent for few minutes.

"well..."

"Ju..."

Both of them said in unison, they looked at each other.

"ok, i go first" Lyon said.

"no, Juvia will talk first" Juvia said.

"all right, go on"

"Juvia want to say that every time Juvia want to speak Juvia true feeling to Lyon-sama somehow it's always turned into mean words, Juvia very sorry" Juvia looked away, Lyon just smiled at her.

"it's all right Juvia, even if you were mean it with that words it's just fine. I will never able to get angry with you, i will accept everything you say to me" Lyon said kindly.

"t-thank you, that's mean a lot to Juvia" Juvia blushed a little "so... what was Lyon-sama want to say at first?" Juvia continued, she staring at him now.

"i want say, well... what do you want to talk about?" Lyon said, Juvia surprised to her that. She thought i would be something else.

Both of them laughed, tired from standing they decide to sit down.  
They chatted for few minutes without they realized they are now sitting very close almost no gap between them.

"Lyon-sama, Gray-sama and Lyon-sama had same teacher who taught you two right?" Juvia said.

"Yes, why did you ask that?"

"em... no, it's just why Gray-sama always have his striping habit while Lyon-sama is not. Because Juvia heard that Gray-sama got that when he used to training his ice magic" Juvia said, Lyon silent for a moment but then burst out laugh.

"Gray damn it" Lyon trying to stop his laugh "it's not like i'm not have striping habit Juvia, i just can control when i want to strip or not, that idiot in the other hand just can't control it. I still remember when first time Gray having his strip in front of public and got hit by Ul" Lyon said with little laugh.

"Lyon-sama mean!" Juvia scold Lyon "Gray-sama is not idiot, he just..." Juvia blushed by imaginate Gray's naked body.

"ok ok, i'm sorry" Lyon smiled

* * *

Meanwhile...

**"less than 5 minutes left, hope you already do want you want to do Lyon"** L stared at the sky, his body still sprawled on the ground.

* * *

Lyon and Juvia sat in silent, until Juvia decide to break the silent.

"L-Lyon-sama, Juvia is doesn't mind if Lyon-sama accompany Juvia to somewhere. Juvia trust Lyon-sama" Juvia leaned her head to Lyon's shoulder, Lyon surprised by that but he grabbed Juvia shoulder in return and pulled her closer.

"is it really ok, Juvia?"

"yeah, somehow. With Lyon-sama Juvia feel peace, just like Juvia with her guildmates" Juvia said, Lyon just smiled at her.

"thank you, Juvia"

Lyon and Juvia looked in each other eyes.

**5**

"Lyon-sama..."

**4**

"Juvia..."

**3**

Juvia and Lyon close the distance between their face.

**2**

And when Their lips are about to meet.

**1**

Juvia gasped, she pushed Lyon and made their distance farther.

"sorry Lyon-sama, Juvia remember something. Juvia have to go" Juvia said with blushed and ran away from Lyon, the seal was back.

_'why?'_

Lyon just stared at where Juvia direction "maybe not my lucky day" He smiled to himself and sigh "i guess it's time to call Chelia to head back home" he got up and and walked to Fairy Tail Guild.

Lyon called Chelia, it's time to say goodbye and head back to their own Guild.

'that guy, i guess he would do' Lyon thought.

"hei, you over there. Loke is your name right if i recall?" Lyon approached Loke who clingy at Lucy even though she always ignored him.

"yes, oh... you are Lyon from Lamia Scale. Do you need something with me?" Loke turned his gaze to Lyon.

"yes, come with me for a second. I'll tell you something interesting" Lyon and Loke walked to corner Guild.

"so, what is it?" Loke asked a bit curious.

"i just want to tell you, if you have free time try to go at West side of magnolia. Near the river, you know that where?" Lyon looking around to make sure no one over watching or overheard they conversation.

"i guess, what's going to be there?"

"something interesting, i won't spoil it for you. Just go there if you have a free time" L tap Loke's shoulder and walked away.

"o-okay" Lyon just stared at Lyon and wondering what it would be there.

After say goodbye to everyone in Fairy Tail Guild they walked out from there, Lyon and Chelia met Natsu and Gray on their way.  
They say goodbye to Natsu and Gray, Chelia and Natsu walked to their on direction way leaving Gray and Lyon alone.

"oi, Gray..." Lyon made serious face "you hurt Juvia i'll kill you" Lyon said with soft tone.

"huh?!" That's all Gray said with eyes widened.

Lyon changed his face to his usual relax expression as if nothing happened, he turned his body and walked away to catch up with Chelia. He waved his right hand on the air sign of goodbye.

"see you later" Lyon shouted.

"what was that?!" Gray said to himself.

Before Lyon and Chelia arrived to the inn Lyon told her to go ahead first, he said he'll catch up soon.

Lyon ran to where L always be.  
After he arrived at side river he saw L sprawled on the ground, he looks sleeping.

"He looks sleeping, maybe i'll woke him" And when Lyon was about to kick L, he wake up.

**"who's you call sleeping?"** L opened his eyes and look up to Lyon **"so how's is it going?"**

"it went well, although it's just for sort of time" Lyon stared at the river.

**"so that how it is"** L closed his eyes.

"you need some help? You looked so beat up"

**"nah... just leave me be, i'll be fine"** L said.

Silent between them for a moment.

"so... this is goodb..." Lyon cut off by L.

**"no no no, never say... goodbye to, not even one"** L said raised his tone** " goodbye only for people who about to dead or gone for good. See you, now go Chelia waited"** L said with smiled, eyes still closed.

Lyon a bit surprised with what L just said.  
"yeah... see you" Lyon turned around and walked away leaving L alone.

Lyon arrived at the in to see Chelia already waited for him, she got Lyon's stuff as well.  
They walked to Magnolia station and head back to Lamia Scale.

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be appreciated.**

**Next chapter coming soon, and also new arc.**


End file.
